joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Prince (Orespawn)
|-|The Baby Prince= |-|The Young Prince= |-|The Young Adult Prince= |-|The Ultimate King= Summary The Prince is the spawn of the the King and a pet that can be acquired by the Player after slaying him or clearing through a Level 6 Challenge Dungeon, both nearly-equally insurmountable tasks. Although the Prince can be grown through various phases to become more powerful, it stops right at it's Young Adult stage. Changing around the config reveals the grim outcome of his rapid growth: the Ultimate King, true successor to the King, and a menace to the Minecraft world that cannot be stopped by any weapon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | At least High 7-C | Low 7-B, possibly 7-B | At least 7-B Name: The Prince, The King Origin: Orespawn Gender: Unknown, likely male Age: Several in-game months when fully grown Classification: Giant three-headed dragon, pet, boss mob Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation, Electricy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Capable of detecting enemies from several tens of meters away, even without looking at them), Regeneration least Mid (can easily survive shots to vital areas, shown to be vastly superior to normal regeneration), Intangibility, Large Size (At least Type 1 when fully grown), Resurrection (His speech implies that it can never truly die and will always come back), Invulnerability (when fully grown), Possible Space/Time Manipulation (If his speech is to believed), Durability Negation (via orbs of power) Attack Potency: At least Town Level (Can fight and kill bosses such as the T-Rex) | At least Large Town Level (Can easily kill bosses such as the Emperor Scorpion or the Hammerhead) | Small City Level, possibly City Level (Superior to the largest Nightmare and can hold his own against Mobzilla) | At least City Level (Should be superior to the regular King, as he claims to have surpassed his previous self), orbs of power ignore conventional durability (Similarly to the Queen's orbs, they take away a certain percentage of health from any mob, negating any defenses. Furthermore, they are even stronger than those of the Queen.) Speed: Superhuman flight speed with Subsonic combat/reaction speed (Comparable to Endermen), possibly Massively Hypersonic attack speed (Can shoot out bolts of lighting) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 25 (Can lift a Player on it's back, even one wearing full Golden Armor) | At least Class 100 (Larger than the biggest Nightmare and can lift it's own body via powered flight) | At least Class K (Can lift it's own body weight via powered flight), possibly Class M (No Ghidorah incarnation has weight less than several thousands of tonnes and being based on him, the King could be comparable) Striking Strength: At least Town Class | At least Large Town Class | Small City Class, possibly City Level | At least City Level Durability: At least Town Level (Can survive extended fights with bosses such as the T-Rex) | At least Large Town Level (Can survive fights with even the Cephadrome without much damage) | Small City Level, possibly City Level (Can survive extended fights with Nightmares and even Mobzilla) | At least City Level (Completely unkillable by any weapon in Orespawn. Stated to entirely invulnerable, and expect for a very specific scenarios and cheating, he is.) Stamina: Infinite Range: Contracted melee range to several tens of meters physically, at least several tens of meters to a hundred meters with various breath attacks (Depending on growth) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence Gifted (Has tricked the Player this whole time about it's true intentions, putting on a charade of a loving mindless pet. Also seems to know things about the world and it's own lifecycle that the Player cannot learn anything more about.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fireballs:' Launches a volley of fireballs which explode on contact. *'Ice blasts:' Launches an explosive breath attack that creates ice on impact. *'Lightning:' Summons down a multitude of lightning bolts to strike a target. *'Orbs of power:' Very similar to the Queen's orbs, flying around and taking a set percentage of health, however they are even stronger and explode upon impact. Key: Baby Prince | Young Prince | Young Adult Prince | Ultimate King Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Characters with forms Category:Game bosses Category:Orespawn Category:Modded Minecraft Category:Serious Profiles Category:Minecraft Category:Crabwhale's profiles Category:Flight Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Durability Negation Category:Large Size Users Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Enhanced Seeing